My Boyfriend's Back
by Katz Monster
Summary: Paul went to a festival with Reggie, but what goes on after he comes back and finds Dawn complaining about Conway?


**Hi Guys! I have a few things to say before I start. One: Please look on my profile for a update on when I upload stories... Yes you may actually want to look at that. Two: Please participate in my poll! Two or so votes away from finishing!** **Three: No idea where this came from.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any song lyrics mentioned.**

* * *

"So look out now because he's coming after you," a voice in the outskirts of Veilstone City sang out.

The bluenette was happily skipping along, singing a song that seemed to fit her emotions at the time. You see her boyfriend when to a Pokémon Breeding festival, as a favour to his brother, for a few weeks in the Unova region. Tomorrow was the day he was supposed to be back. However, while he had been absent, a certain teal-haired boy had been trying to win her affections. That, and his various other actions towards the girl, made it so the he was in her boyfriend's bad books.

"Yeah, he knows what you've been trying." Dawn walked past her boyfriend's house, expecting it to be empty. But movement through the window caught her eye and she went to see what was going on while singing the next line of the song, "And he knows that you've been lying." She rung the doorbell and immediately stopped singing as she saw who it was.

"Who's been lying?" the purple haired teen asked, with a smirk presence on his face.

"Paul!" Dawn nearly tackled him to the ground when she glomped him.

Paul chuckled and recuperated the gesture. "You didn't answer my question," he pointed out, causing Dawn to look up at his face.

"You have." She poked her tongue out at him. :You said you would be home tomorrow."

"And I thought I would. Reggie got the dates wrong, turns out he's more troublesome than you," he said, smirking. "Who else has been lying?"

"No one, it's a song lyric!" Dawn chirped.

"Which song?"

"My boyfriend's back by The Spazzys," she said.

"Good song," he commented. "Who am I beating up?"

Dawn looked at him in a confused way.

"Who's going to be running?" he clarified.

"Conway," Dawn scowled.

Paul groaned. "Will that guy ever learn that your taken?"

Dawn giggled at his reaction. "Nope! You just have to keep scaring him away."

Paul smirked again, and kissed her cheek. "I think I can handle that." He and Dawn both got up off the floor. "Where would he be?"

Dawn thought for a moment. "Probably at the Pokémon Centre. That's where I was staying."

Paul's smirk turned slightly evil-looking. "Let's go and beat up that nerd."

…

Dawn walked through the glass sliding doors to the Pokémon Centre. She was oblivious to the decorative bushes moving behind her, as she made her way towards her room. Just as she was about to open the door, a person tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and look at the person.

"Oh, hey Conway," she greeted him.

"Hey Dawn. You look pretty lonely, I could stay with you if you like," he offered, talking in a deep, husky tone of voice.

Dawn smiled at him, almost apologetically. "Sorry, my boyfriend's back." She sang the last part of the sentence and continued to sing the next few. "He's been gone for such a long time. Now he's back and things'll be fine. Your gonna be sorry you were ever born. 'Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong." Dawn looked down the corridor and saw Paul walking towards them with an amused smirk on his face. "And I can see him coming. So you better start running."

That's just what the glasses wearing teen attempted to to do. But, he tried a little to late. Paul caught the collar of his shirt and turned him to look at him.

"What is it that you were offering my girlfriend?" Paul asked in a tone not to be messed with.

"N-n-n-nothing?" he stuttered cautiously.

"Good." Paul's previous expression turned to a hard glare. "'Cause you better not touch her," he growled.

"Y-y-y-yes-s," he stuttered again, fear evident in his raven eyes.

Paul let go of his collar and Conway sprinted off. He turned to Dawn and put his hands on her waist. "Do you see what your doing to me Troublesome?"

"No," she said looking up at him.

"I didn't actually end up punching him," Paul said.

"Aw. Am I making Paulie go soft?" she cooed in a baby voice.

"No," Paul muttered, blushing.

"Hm, yes I am," Dawn hummed, tapping him on the nose.

Paul growled slightly and kissed her. "You really are Troublesome, you know that?"

Dawn giggled and hugged him properly. "I know!"

* * *

**Yeah, serious just sat down and wrote it. Please review!**


End file.
